Psygorn
is a Beastnoid of Neo Empire Gear, working alongside Doctor Man and the Big Three; notably working with Mason later in the series. Character History Psygorn is one of the strongest of the Beastnoids, attributed with his Ashura-like ability to use three different styles of combat based on his three heads and his strange telekinetic powers. Fighting alongside both Mason and Farrah early on, his most notable early accomplishment is firing his attacks at Mika Koizumi (the first Yellow4) after her Bio Particles had been completely depleted by the Anti-Bio Particles within Gear's Bio Killer Gun, leading to her death. During the arrival of a meteor to Earth that interfered with Bioman's Super-Electronic Brains, Psygorn worked with the other four Beastnoids to crush Bioman in their hour of weakness. However, Doctor Man decides to weed out weaker Beastnoids by using his new weapon, the Neo Mecha-Gigan Metal Megas, to attack both the Beastnoids and Bioman in order to see who would survive while trying to crush his enemies. Psygorn survived alongside Mettzler and both were rewarded with Miracle GX upgrades; with Psygorn's upgrades making him become a stronger partner that worked alongside Mason, though still had occasions where he worked with Farrah. As the first upgraded Beastnoid, he likewise is the first to resist the typical Bio Electron attack, forcing Jun Yabuki (Mika's replacement as Yellow4) to use his telekinesis against her initially to stop an attack prior to Bioman's development of their Super Electron finisher. After Gear had gained hold of several important matters that Bioman needed to resolve, including Professor Shibata and the Anti-Bio mecha Balzion, Psygorn ultimately stands alongside Mason a final time during an invasion of Gear's Neograd base by Bioman as they attempt to take back and defeat them. When Bioman attempts to fire their Super Electron at Mason, Psygorn protects him, leading ultimately to his destruction; but likewise leaving Mason open to a sneak attack by Bio Hunter Silva leading to his own destruction in the end. Arsenal Inspired by Acala and Ashura, Psygorn's main abilities involve various strange psychic abilities from his three heads such as telekinesis and teleportation, as well as the means to spit his "Flame Attack" from one of his heads. One of these fire attacks, his "Garden of Bombs", was the one that ultimately killed Mika Koizumi. After being upgraded by Doctor Man, his three heads became upgraded: his telekinesis becomes "Horror Kinesis" that can control an object based on merely holding a model of it in his hand; a "Psygorn Beam" attack, and the upgraded fire attack known as "Psygorn Flare". Notes Portrayal Psygorn is voiced by Keisuke Yamashita (山下 啓介 Yamashita Keisuke). his suit actor was Hideaki Kusaka (日下 秀昭 Kusaka Hideaki). Behind the Scenes * Psygorn is the only Juunoid whose name was not changed for the English adaptation of the show. * Psygorn is one of the few minor villains to have successfully killed a Ranger, due to his attack killing the first Yellow4. ** Due to being a minion due to Bioman's unique monster structure, he is not the lowest-ranked villain to kill a Ranger; that notoriety goes to the monster Can Opener Mask of the Black Cross Army, who killed the second Kirenger. Appearances References Category:Beastnoids Category:Super Sentai Villains Who Managed To Kill A Hero